User talk:Halo-343
Welcome! "Aperture Science" prefix. Forgive if I am horribly mistaken, but I haven't as yet heard of this "naming scheme". I can understand the relevance of using the prefix in the event of something having a counter-part within the Half-Life games, and if the object was actually named with the prefix in-game (such as the military androids, the super-button, or portal gun), but nowhere on the concept posters are the devices named with the prefix. Again, forgive me if I'm wrong, and I have questioned Klow on the matter (he has yet to reply). Bramblepath 16:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was under the impression that all Aperture Science technologies had the "Aperture Science" prefix, so I moved the articles to reflect this, for both relevance and convenience. - Halo-343 16:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's true. GLaDOS even calls her morality core "that Aperture Science thing that we don't know what it does". -- 17:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Doug Rattmann I know it's kinda messy, but I just made a "rough" redirect, and the whole page needs adjustments/rewrites (I was eager to finish fixing the Aperture Science article). Feel free to contribute in that. ;-) Klow 23:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Will do, Mr. Klow. Just as soon as I fix the cringe-worthy slowness of my damn heathen internet connection... - Halo-343 23:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Aperture Laboratories I've been wanting to complete that page, and I'm delighted you did it. But, before I check it thoroughly, did you base your text on the Aperture Science and timeline articles, for consistency?... Klow 02:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, and I did, I had several related pages open in other tabs for convenience, but I may have made an error or two, I don't know. - Halo-343 12:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to hear it! It's better for consistency. ;-) I'll check it soon. Klow 14:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Master Chief The link "Master Chief" was correct. This system is used for interwiki links between the Wikia wikis. Prefer them to the standard external link. Klow 18:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I know, I was just linking it to the Halopedia article instead, and I didn't know how to link correctly to other wikis. - Halo-343 19:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::But... it was already linked it to the Halopedia article... Btw are you on Steam? Klow 20:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I could have sworn it linked to Wikipedia, that's odd. And yes, I am on Steam. My username is MrGuymanwatch, if you wanted to know. - Halo-343 21:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I added you. Italics GOLDEN RULE for game titles: ITALICS! ALWAYS! Klow 21:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It was one time, one slip. I'll keep vigilance for my mistakes next time. - Halo-343 23:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) calhoun meh. if you think that's best.Big McLargeHuge 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I kind of do. Just for the benefit of the page. - Halo-343 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Black Mesa Incident revamping I see you're working hard on the BMI article! I was just wondering if you included any Decay reference, and also the memo from LM to Colette about the Xen crystal sample being replaced by another at the last time. Klow 15:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :So far I have included as much details from Decay, Blue Shift and Opposing Force as I know of, with more to come as I progress. And I didn't know of such a memo, but I'll be sure to add it! - Halo-343 16:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::So I take you played Decay? And did you find the memo?... Klow 14:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I have Decay, but I haven't played it yet, as the only guy that would play it with me never seems to want to. And yea, I added the memo. - Halo-343 15:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, I'd play Decay with you, once I solve my computer problems. Maybe you could add me on Steam? :::::Alas! What cruel irony is this? Yes, I have Decay, but for all my shame, I have it on PS2. :( - Halo-343 13:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's not really a shame, since you have the actual, unaltered version. The PC version has differences. But if you have HL on pc, nothing prevents you from downloading the PC version. Klow 15:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could you still add me on steam, though? :P --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 20:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yea, sure :) - Halo-343 11:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) My current activity Hey there. I just moved and my current Internet access is limited. Therefore I'm counting on you to compensate my absence and watch over the wiki even more. See you soon. ;) Klow 08:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. - Halo-343 10:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Why did you undo that edit? Gabe Newell did do an interview with PC Gamer and that's what he said and it can also be found on Gamespot and IGN (you can check), so why did you undo it? --Tzslynx 07:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :While it is likely that one of the surprises is Half-Life related, there is no proof, and thus the information did not contribute to the article. If there is sufficient evidence to suggest that it is Half-Life related, you may add it, so long as it is sourced accordingly. - Halo-343 15:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sup http://chzsomuchpun.files.wordpress.com/2010/09/60d3b07f-2caa-4dd1-9b4d-d9c7cbc954e7.jpg Klow 09:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ha ha, nice. That brightened up my morning. - Halo-343 10:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Image information template When uploading images, put into their summaries, otherwise administration will block you. SiPlus 18:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Agh, sorry about that. I haven't uploaded an image here in a while and forgot about our strict policies. :Now that you brought it up, can admins block other admins? It would certainly be a decisive way to seize complete control :P - Halo-343 19:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, they can. But they can't remove bureaucrat rights. They can remove only sysop and rollback rights. SiPlus 07:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Still around? I'm back. Are you still around? We need you. Klow 20:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still lurking in the background. What needs doing? I've been looking for something to reactivate myself. - Halo-343 18:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see you on Steam... Let's talk soon, and plan stuff. The wiki needs to be refreshed! ;) Yesterday I started gathering the pages to check based on my watchlist, then started checking them. Today I mostly worked on the wiki design, as you may have seen. Many little changes, and I'm not done yet. The most visible stuff is the new background pic, and improving the main page icons (and creating new ones). I also changed the bg color for page contents, and put a border around them, so that reading is easier with a better contrast with the right column. (better visible in long articles or this very page) Klow 22:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::So I saw; and they look fantastic, if I do say so. I'll try to be on Steam more often so that we can chat and plan, and I'm hoping to up my activity once again. We need all the help we can get, with Portal 2 hot approaching (and generally looking amazing). Anything you need assistance with, I'm ready and waiting. - Halo-343 19:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) E-mail needed Hey there. I urgently need your e-mail address. Klow 10:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's "guymanwatch@live.ie" - Halo-343 19:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Chell page Hello, I was just playing Portal and I wanted to let you know that Chell is the lady from the desk, because GLaDOS her curiosity orb says so, it wasn't on the page yet. :"Oh, you're the lady from the test. Hi!" is the quote, so you appear to have misheard. - Halo-343 17:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) "EEEWW Whats Wrong With Your legs?!" =P Deadlycrowbarofdoom 02:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Need your input Hey, I really need your input and writing skills. Could you come on Steam?... Klow 17:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd Like To Help Hello and i have created this to tell you i would like to help i dont know too much about computer's and Tech stuff, im just a guy who Knows a lot about the HL/P Universe know decent english and wants to help out a Wiki Deadlycrowbarofdoom 02:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Reporting Vandalism (ignore this section) created this vandalism, which another IP fixed. Just reporting it to be sure the IP can't return to commit this again. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked, thanks. SiPlus 05:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, quick question. Hello I am User:Jacecotton of the Jak and Daxter Wiki and I had a question on redirecting your websites. I noticed that portal.wikia.com redirected to half-life.wikia.com. How do you do that? Thanks! Jacecotton 03:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::PS: I will be sticking around for a while and helping your wiki out. Not that you need it. :) :Firstly, thank you for any contributions you plan on making, new users always help. With regards to your question; I'm afraid I'm not the person to ask. I'm not one to involve myself with Wikia technical stuff, you'd probably have to ask Klow about that. I hope my lack of assistance was put as nicely as possible. - Halo-343 14:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) About Cave Johnson main image Although most recent makes sense, wouldn't it be Cave Johnson's will to use a younger image? You wouldn't put Andrew Ryan's corpse on top of his page, you'd use the image of him standing proudly. Opinion? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 00:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Off Topic: I just realized has to have main sections manually hidden. On our wiki, the main sections automatically hide themselves if there is nothing to put under them. If I find free time, I could fix this on the template and others to do it automatically. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I can see where you're coming from, but when I say "use the most recent depiction", I mean within reason. For example, in the portrait of Cave Johnson in the 80s, Cave is still recognisable as Cave, the image reflects his later personality, a decent amount of the story is spent while Cave is around that age, and he is still alive in the image. Obviously, if the most recent depiction of a character was their mutilated corpse or tattered body hooked up to life support, then the main image would be the most recent before that. - Halo-343 09:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well okay, just an opinion. Anyway, should I adjust the infoboxes like I mentioned? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 13:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, yes, that would be a great help, thank you. - Halo-343 14:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Aperture Science Cup As the new EGM magazine features artwork of Booker DeWitt, the protagonist of BioShock Infinite and the first time any imagery of him has been given, on the cover, I decided to go through their online magazine and extract new information from it. During that, I came upon an advertisement for a real world Aperture Science Innovators cup. Just thought it was interesting for us to see. Here's the link to the page to buy one: http://store.valvesoftware.com/product.php?i=MU500 ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 14:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Gluon Gun Hello, I'm new to this wiki and wiki editing in general but I made some modifications to the Gluon Gun page and have proofread it. I wanted to submit it as "cleaned up". If there's a better place to talk about this let me know. Thanks! NikTheJedi 05:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC)NikTheJedi :Thanks, it has been changed to "cleaned up with review pending" here. Klow 11:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Half-life Hey i was thinking of buying the orange box but i only really want to play portal. But anyway i was wondering are the half-life games any good? (That guy from the ghetto 16:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC)) :The Half-Life games are incredible games indeed, I would highly recommend them. So, yes, buy that Box I say! - Halo-343 00:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Would you ever consider returning to the half-life wiki? 12:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it has crossed my mind. My inactivity is more the result of outside priorities than particular unwillingness to participate, though I find my literary skills have declined as an unfortunate result. - Halo-343 (talk) 18:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries at all. I understand completely about IRL stuff affecting wiki business, Its good to know you're around though, I hope you're doing OK. That being said, your admin rights got removed, I personally don't like removing rights unless the user does something that warrants a removal, So would you like your admin rights back? - 21:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC)